Better to Give
by hklbry
Summary: If there's one thing that can be relied on at Christmas, regardless if he's with Lisa and the Halletts or Jack and the Team, Ianto gives good gifts. Ianto/Lisa, Jack/Ianto


**A/N:** This was supposed to be a short piece contrasting Ianto's last Christmas with Lisa and her family with his first Christmas with Jack and the team. Totally lost that goal on both counts and ended up with a much longer piece than I planned. Here's part 1. Yep. There's more.

**Better to Give  
Part 1**

Ianto wasn't a fan of Christmas. The best Christmas he'd ever had was the Christmas before Canary Wharf. He'd gone with Lisa to her parents and been treated to a five hour interrogation. As soon as it seemed one family member was done, another would pop up with more questions. It was clear by dinner time on Christmas Eve they were reluctantly tolerating him. After dinner, he made Irish coffee for the adults and hot chocolate for the kids. By the time they went to bed, he felt like he was accepted at least a little bit. The next morning, he was up with the kids. He made mounds of French toast and scrambled cheesy eggs. Lisa's mother was shocked when she got up. Grumbling about having to get up at such a ridiculous hour to make breakfast, she was startled to find Ianto washing the dishes.

"No," Gloria Hallett said to the children as she walked into the kitchen. "No presents until after breakfast. I'll throw something together right now then you lot will have to wake everybody up." She came to an abrupt stop. On the table was the French toast, cheesy eggs, and bacon. He turned to see her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hallett. There are some scones in the oven. They should be ready to come out in about three minutes." He returned to the dishes.

"Ianto, you didn't need to go to all this trouble…"

"It's no trouble. I hope you don't mind. Lisa said you hated making Christmas breakfast, but it was a family tradition that presents couldn't be opened until after."

"To be completely honest…" Gloria began. Ianto chewed on his bottom lip before looking back over his shoulder at her again. He was hoping she wouldn't tell him that she secretly loved cooking breakfast. "…I've waited 25 years for someone to make me Christmas breakfast. Thank you!" She crossed the kitchen, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek.

Ianto blushed and Gloria fell just that little bit in love with him. Her daughter was going to marry this one if she had anything to say about it.

"Sit down and I'll make you a coffee," Ianto said drying his hands.

"So Ianto, did you do this type of thing for your mother?" Gloria had found out the night before that both Ianto's parents were gone. She saw Ianto's shoulders stiffen just slightly and regretted asking. She was about to tell him to forget it when he spoke.

"No, I was too young. I tried to make her breakfast in bed for her birthday once," he said with a grin. "I was only five. It did not go well. I had to promise to never do anything so stupid again. She passed when I was seven."

"I'm sorry, Ianto." Even though he had said it lightly, Gloria had enough experience with people especially children to know what he wasn't saying. She could feel his hurt and his longing. This boy still needed a family. She stood up from the table and put her arms around Ianto. His shoulders slumped into the embrace and his eyes watered.

"You must think I'm a fool," Ianto said stepping back and wiping at his eyes.

"I think you're perfect." Gloria reached up and held his face making him look her in the eyes. "I'm glad you're here. You can officially call me mom."

Ianto smiled at her, and she could feel his relief. That poor, sweet boy, she thought. He was now one of hers just like Lisa, Avery, and Alexandra and Alexandra's kids. Lisa was the oldest at 25. Avery was only 11. Alexandra was 23 and had twin boys who were five.

"Children," she called into the living room. "I think it's time you wake the grown-ups!" A chorus of joy erupted from the living room as five children barreled up the stairs. Besides Avery and the twins, there were two little girls, four and seven, who belonged to her youngest sister, Debra. Debra had announced she was leaving her husband a week before and shown up on the doorstep. It hadn't given Gloria much time to prepare.

"Gloria, this is delicious," Debra said before taking another bite of the buttermilk scone she had slathered with butter and strawberry jam.

Lisa smiled and jerked her head at Ianto. He raised his eyebrows. She nodded and jerked her head flitting her eyes to her aunt then back at him. He shook his head minutely. She pouted her lips and stared hard at him. Gloria coughed to cover up her laugh.

"Yeah, it is good," Max, Gloria's husband, said. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Actually," she said after taking a sip of coffee, "Ianto made breakfast. Isn't he remarkable?"

Max put his scone down. He wasn't sure about this Ianto boy. He was trying very hard, maybe too hard. He was certainly a sight better than her last boyfriend, but that wasn't saying much. Ianto worked for the same company as Lisa and her ex-boyfriend. It was all top secret so that didn't tell Max much about him. He knew before meeting Ianto he was younger than Lisa. She had said it was a few years difference, but Ianto looked like a boy. Was he even shaving? It didn't help that Lisa said they were very serious. It also didn't help that his wife had clearly decided that was a good thing. His Gloria who hadn't liked a single boy who had entered this house in over ten years seemed content to have Ianto sit next to their daughter and eat eggs.

Without realizing it, Max returned to eating his breakfast. When he noticed, he had to admit that it was tasty. Not that he'd tell Gloria, but her eggs were always overcooked and too salty. These were perfect. And the bacon was just how he liked it. Yes, this Ianto fellow was trying too hard.

After breakfast, the entire family went into the living room. Ianto stayed in the kitchen and began clearing the table. Lisa and Gloria, none too gently, pulled him away from the mess and into the living room.

"I don't want to intrude," Ianto insisted.

"You aren't intruding," Gloria said. "I just wish we knew you were coming sooner so I could have gotten you a present." She really wished she'd realized Ianto was such a dear lad in time to get him a nice gift.

Max noticed how nervous the boy seemed. He hadn't looked that nervous when he'd been grilled the day before. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Max took his place on the floor next to the tree. The children sat down in front of him in a semi-circle. The adults sat on chairs with Ianto on the couch between Gloria and Lisa. Max picked up the first present. He looked at the tag, pretended to examine it, nodded gravely and said, "This one is for Cally."

The youngest girl was handed the present which she promptly tore open. After declaring it was a wonderful doll if not the exact one she told Santa she wanted, Max moved on to the next present. Seven presents later, he picked up a small package and looked at the tag. He stopped, re-read the tag, then looked at Ianto.

"This one is for me."

"Santa's standards must be slipping," Debra joked.

"It's from Ianto." He looked at the boy who quickly looked away.

"Well? Are you going to open it?" Lisa asked. Max looked at her. "I'm dying to know what he got everyone. He wouldn't let me see."

"It's bad luck," Ianto said.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "He thinks everything is bad luck."

Max cautiously unwrapped the gift. It was, he noted, perfectly wrapped. The edges of the paper were perfectly straight.

"Please," Gloria began, "make it more suspenseful by taking your bloody time."

"I'm just appreciating the wrapping job." He was about to make a snide comment about how much it must have cost to have done when Lisa interrupted.

"Oh don't get Ianto started about that. He wrapped all the presents from me, too."

"Well your folds were messy," Ianto defended. Gloria chuckled.

Max hoped someone was still on his side. He opened the box and stopped again. It was a Heddon Westchester Bug. His hand was shaking as he pulled it out of the box. He was speechless.

"I wasn't sure how you would want it displayed," Ianto said apologetically.

"How did you know?" Max asked in a hushed tone finally looking at Ianto.

"A few months ago Lisa mentioned you were bidding on one, but didn't win it."

"What is it?" Debra asked.

"It's a Heddon Westchester Bug," Max said as if that explained everything. "It's a very rare fishing lure. There's a bug shaped hole in my collection that this beauty is going to fill!" He had to fight the urge to jump up and run to his study to place the lure in his display case. "Thank you, Ianto," he remembered to say. "Next gift," he announced moving on to the next present. He was reaching for another package, but his mind was thinking about the nervous boy on his sofa. He hadn't just given him the perfect present. He had listened to his little girl and remembered it months later. It must have been difficult to track the Bug down, but what really surprised him, what was getting to him, was that the boy would have listened and cared about what his daughter was saying even though he had no way of knowing if he'd ever meet her father. He supposed Ianto couldn't be so bad after all.

"Another one for Cally," Max said a few presents later. "This one is from," he paused and re-read the card, "Ianto." Max wasn't sure if he was more surprised or impressed. They'd only known Debra and her daughters were coming a few days ago.

The little girl tore apart the perfect wrapping paper with the kind of glee only a child could get away with. She gasped then hugged the package to her chest.

"What is it, sweetie?" Debra asked. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of the young Welshman giving her daughters presents. She hadn't been lucky in love and had often bemoaned the fact with Lisa who seemed to have inherited the curse. Lisa had insisted to her aunt that this one was different, but Debra wasn't convinced.

"It's Miss Molly wit' matching purse!" The little girl squealed.

It was Debra's turn to look at Ianto with suspicious surprise. Her daughter had wanted the doll and talked of nothing else for the last two weeks. She'd already bought her a different doll. She'd looked for it as well as sending Cally's father and her soon-to-be-ex-husband on a hunt for it without any results.

Cally bolted for Ianto and launched herself onto the couch to hug him. He tentatively returned the hug.

"Where did you find it?" Debra asked. She wondered if it was a knock-off. She didn't mind if it was if Cally didn't notice, but Cally always seemed to notice everything.

"Well", Ianto said more to Cally than Debra, "I was on my way home the other night and this chubby man in a red suit bumped into me. We both apologized then we danced around each other. I'd move to the left to let him pass just as he moved to the right to allow me to pass." Ianto mimed the action with Cally playing the role of the chubby man. "I laughed and then he laughed. 'Ho ho ho'," Ianto mimicked. "I told him he looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew him from…"

"It was Santa!" Cally interrupted.

"You're smarter than me," Ianto teased, "because I asked him if he worked in accounting. He 'Ho ho ho'd again and told me he worked in the North. I asked him if he meant our Glasgow branch. He 'Ho ho ho'd yet again and said he was from a wee bit farther North than that. Then he looked at me kind of funny," Ianto said making a face and waggling his eyebrows. "'Aren't you Ianto Jones?' he asked me. I told him I was and stuck my hand out to shake his. 'And you might be?' I asked. I know," he interrupted himself and patted Cally's little hand. I can be very thick sometimes." The little girl grinned even wider. "So he says he's…"

"Santa Claus," all the kids having assembled around Ianto yelled.

Ianto nodded. "Yep. I didn't know what to say. I'm not used to meeting celebrities!" The children and two adults giggled. "I stumbled over saying 'pleased to meet you' which I'm sure made me sound even more ridiculous. But Santa is a gentleman so he didn't mention it. Instead he asked me if I'd do him a favor. I said I'd do anything I could for him. That's when he told me he had a last minute change to his route. He wasn't sure he'd have room in his sleigh for all the presents so to be on the safe side, he asked if I'd bring one for each of you," Ianto said looking at each child. "Frankly, I told him I wasn't sure I was up to the task. I mean, presents like that…that isn't for the likes of me to deliver, but he said he was sure I'd do just fine. He reached into this bag I hadn't even noticed he was carrying and he pulled out a present for each of you. So, you see, they're really from Santa. You can thank me for being the middle man, but you should probably write him a quick thank you note to be polite."

Cally hugged him again. "Thank you Midda Man!" She turned around and made herself comfortable on Ianto's lap while hugging her new doll. Lisa leaned over and kissed his cheek. Gloria patted him on the back. Debra wondered how Lisa had managed to end the curse.

By Boxing Day, the Halletts were completely won over by Ianto Jones. Gloria pulled Lisa aside before they left and told her to make sure this one stayed around. Lisa smiled and said it was 'in the bag' and laughed. Gloria had visions of their wedding and her future grandchildren in her head.

At the same time, Max took Ianto aside and asked, without any hint of irony at the cliché, "What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"I'm hoping she'll do me the honor of marrying me," Ianto replied with just a hint of nerves creeping into his voice. He struggled to make eye contact with Max, but managed it. "I love your daughter very much and with your permission, I'd like to ask her for her hand in marriage, sir."

"You would?" Max asked. He hadn't been expecting that, but he was surprised to find the idea didn't worry him.

"Yes, sir. I would."

"Then," Max said unable to keep from prolonging the poor boy's agony, "I suppose…" Max chuckled then clapped Ianto on his biceps. "It's alright with me, but," he warned, "that doesn't mean she'll say yes. Lisa has a mind of her own."

"That she does," Ianto said smiling.

Max couldn't wait to tell Gloria about their conversation.

The next time Ianto saw the entire Hallett family was at Lisa's funeral. He knew Lisa wasn't really being buried, but his grief was very real. No matter what he did, this family would never see their daughter again. He would never be a part of their family. Lisa would never be the same as she was that perfect Christmas.

The family had been told the official story of terrorist contaminating the water causing people to see ghosts then launching an attack on Canary Wharf. As part of the victim's family, they were also told the unofficial story and asked not to tell anyone that the top secret work being done at Canary Wharf had led to exposing and stopping the terrorists' plot. That made those who died there heroes even if the world could never know. Of course, being sworn to secrecy was the perfect way to leak the rumor to the world. There would be no official comment, but that only made people believe it was true.

After the funeral, Ianto fell to his knees by the grave and sobbed not just for Lisa, her family, and himself, but for everyone. He silently mouthed the names of all the dead and missing/presumed dead. He didn't notice Gloria was there until he started to stand. She helped him and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Don't you dare let this destroy you, Ianto," she said tears running down her face. "She wouldn't want you to. You're as much a hero as those who died."

"She said no," Ianto said almost buckling under the weight of his grief. Gloria looked at him and waited for him to continue. "I asked her to marry me, and she said she wasn't ready. She said we had time and to ask her again in a year."

"Oh, Ianto," was all Gloria could say before pressing herself against Ianto. She felt as though this tragedy was never going to end.

Ianto pushed the memories aside as he washed another mug. He had presents for the Hallett family. They'd kept in touch. At first, Ianto had read the emails and letters to Lisa. Now that she was truly gone, he still read them out loud to her crypt in Torchwood's Cold Storage. He was careful not to let any of the others catch him doing it. He wasn't embarrassed or ashamed. He just didn't want to stir up their memories. At times he cursed his memory of that Christmas he spent with the Halletts. That short glimpse into happiness and that brief feeling of belonging made him more aware of the things he lacked making their absence all the more painful.

"Ianto," Gwen said practically skipping across the floor. "Guess what?"

Ianto quirked an eyebrow at her. He liked Gwen well enough, but he was dubious about anything that made her look so happy. Rather than finding her enthusiasm contagious, he found it exhausting especially since it usually meant some kind of heavy lifting for him.

"You just got your credit score, and you're up 10 points."

"Nooooo," Gwen said with a toothy smile.

"You've won the Jamaican lottery. I'm sorry to tell you, but that email is a scam," he deadpanned.

"Silly," she said slapping his arm.

"You've asked Jack for something that he should have said no to, but he couldn't resist seeing how your face lights up in delight so he said yes and whatever it is requires my assistance to lift something heavy."

Gwen shot him a hurt look. He smiled and touched her arm. "Only joking."

"Well, Ianto, the thing is, I did ask Jack if we could do something, and he said yes, but he said you would have to handle the details because he didn't want me to go overboard. As if," she said.

Ianto sighed internally. Part of him had come to love Jack even though he wasn't about to admit it to anyone including himself especially when he couldn't sleep at 3 am and couldn't stop thinking about Jack. Another part of him found the man absolutely frustrating. No matter how many tasks Ianto had on his to do list or how much work he had to do in the Archives, Jack seemed to think a little more would do Ianto some good. He'd come up with all kinds of busy work over the last week. He'd been meaning to have a word with Jack to see what the man was playing at, but he hadn't had the time with all the extra work. He took a deep breath.

"And what has Master Jack commanded of me?" he asked. Gwen looked at him confused. "What do you need, Gwen?" he asked.

"You're going to love this!" Ianto didn't interrupt to tell her he doubted it. "I asked Jack if I could decorate the Hub for Christmas and he said yes! Well, he said you could do it. Isn't that wonderful?"

Wonderful wasn't the word that came to Ianto's mind. It wasn't even a synonym. The word wasn't really in Ianto's vocabulary except as a sarcastic utterance.

"Jack said you should see him to get some money. Oh, and I thought we could have two trees – one for down here and one for the tourist office. This is so exciting! My first Torchwood Christmas!" Gwen clapped her hands together then skipped off no doubt to tell Owen and Tosh about the joys of Christmas.

"Bah humbug," Ianto muttered before returning to the dirty mugs.

Ianto brought Jack a coffee and waited for him to acknowledge his presence. Jack was writing something on a legal pad. His feet were up on his desk and the pad was in his lap. Ianto doubted Jack was working on his paper work. He wished he had time to doodle on a pad of paper. Not that he'd use the time to doodle on a piece of paper. He simply wished he had the spare time.

"Sir," Ianto said when it seemed clear Jack wasn't going to acknowledge him. Jack looked up from the legal pad and looked around.

"Thank you for the coffee, Ianto," Jack said looking a little confused. He returned his attention to the paper.

"Jack," Ianto tried again. Jack looked up again. "Gwen said you wanted me to decorate the Hub."

"Oh right," Jack said with a big grin. He sat up in his chair and sat the legal pad aside. "I don't want you to go overboard, but we'll want the usual Christmas stuff, whatever is popular now. Don't forget to throw some garland around the tourist office."

"She mentioned two trees…"

"If that's what we need to be suitably Christmasy. How much money do you think you'll need?"

"I have no idea," Ianto replied. He had hoped Jack had a figure in mind so he could shop within it.

Jack opened a desk drawer and took out an envelope. He pulled out a handful of bills and handed them to Ianto. "Is this enough to start?"

Ianto silently groaned as he took the money. He hated it when Jack did that. The man had no concept of money or what things cost. He had tried to educate him, but Jack always ended up saying things like "But that's what I keep you around for" or, especially in the last few weeks, "How much does a blow job cost?" Ianto counted the money. £2,660 – who keeps that kind of money lying about in his desk? Jack, that's who.

"I sincerely doubt it will cost anywhere near this."

"Good," Jack said thinking something over. Ianto hated that look. "Will there be enough left over to buy everyone a nice present?"

"That would depend on the definition of 'nice'."

"I trust your judgment. You can just grab whatever while you're doing your regular Christmas shopping."

"I've already done my Christmas shopping." He had done most of it online. He hadn't become demophobic, but he didn't like being in crowds. He feared triggering the memory of panicked people running around Torchwood Tower trying to escape the Cybermen and Daleks. They'd run, but nobody had escaped, not even the paltry few survivors.

"Did you get me something nice?" Jack asked with a glee Ianto didn't often see from the man. It was so good to see Jack looking like that Ianto knew he was going to go to some length to keep him happy.

"That's between me and Santa until Christmas morning, sir."

"Oh really?"

Ianto nodded sagely. "We had a long talk about what constituted being naughty. For an older gentleman, Mr. Claus has some very interesting ideas."

"Perhaps Santa would like to join us Christmas morning to unwrap presents," Jack said flicking his eyes down to Ianto's crotch then back up to his face.

"Mr. Claus might be too tired after all that hard work, but I'm sure he'll send his regards if nothing else." Ianto hadn't planned to spend Christmas morning with Jack. He had imagined he'd spend it in his flat. There weren't many days you could guarantee off at Torchwood, but Christmas was usually a safe bet in Cardiff. Something crazy always happened in London, but the Rift was mercifully quiet every year since 1957. He wasn't sure what Jack's intentions were by casually assuming Ianto would be joining him.

"As long as I get my stocking stuffed, I'm sure it will be an ideal Christmas."

Ah, Ianto thought, that explains it. With a Rift-free day, Jack wanted to make sure he made the most of it and, as it was a holiday, his other special friends were probably unavailable.

"I'm sure your halls will be appropriately decked, sir," Ianto said with his usual straight face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find some trees."

"And get some shiny things! Everybody likes shiny things!" Jack called after him.

Ianto wished he wasn't on Santa's permanent naughty list so he could ask him for someone else to be the designated decorator.

"And mistletoe! Don't forget the important stuff!" Ianto rolled his eyes.

In the end, Ianto bought one tree. He bought some bright LED lights in a few colors and some garland. He also bought some big bow things that were on sale. He thought they'd look good enough for the tourist office. He hadn't spent much money at all. He decided it would be enough to make Jack happy even if Gwen would think it was sparse. Ianto was going to spend the bulk of the money on the presents.

For Tosh, he bought a plum colored dress with a glittery, spangled neckline, some dress heels, and a purple velvet coat. She'd argue that she couldn't wear any of it to work, but he'd overheard her planning to visit her family for her grandfather's birthday. He thought it would be dressy and tasteful while showing her family that she was successful. It also went very nicely with the bedazzled flash drive pendant and matching hair comb he'd already bought her.

Gwen was a little trickier. He knew she had her eye on a particular pair of boots. He checked Rhys' credit card activity to confirm he hadn't bought them. He had spent a healthy sum at a lingerie shop. Ianto preferred to take his girlfriends to a store like that and let them pick out things together. It seemed a little gauche to make assumptions about what was sexy and acceptable. To Ianto, it was also a respect thing. Then again, they'd been living together long enough that Rhys probably knew what she would and wouldn't wear. Still, it seemed like he missed out on a fun 'couple-y' thing to do. He also bought a handbag that matched the boots even though he wasn't sure it was Gwen's style. Ianto had already bought her a chainmaille necklace. Actually, he'd already bought the necklace for Suzie. He added a gaudy pendant to the chain to make it more Gwen appropriate.

Owen got a mid-priced case of beer, a fairly expensive bottle of whiskey, and a pair of whiskey glasses with a matching decanter. Ianto was a little dubious of the tulip shaped glasses, but on the one occasion he'd been to Owen's flat he'd noticed all his glasses were cheap Ikea ones. He'd mentioned how thin the glass was, and Owen said he broke at least one a week so he usually used the plastic ones. Ianto had no illusion that the whiskey glasses would last, but at least the whiskey might not be drank from a blue plastic tumbler that looked like it had been chewed on by a possessed dishwasher. Ianto had previously bought him a few sarcastic badges for his lab coat, a bottle of cologne he placed a fake label on – "Sex Panther – 60% of the time, it works every time", and a proximity activated yodeling Christmas pickle which seemed to be the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen.

Jack had been the difficult one. He didn't care for material things the way other people did. He did like creature comforts, but didn't go out of his way to acquire them. Ianto had bought him new sheets which he insisted he didn't need. After Ianto put them on the bed, Jack had rubbed against them for ten minutes making obscene sounds. Ianto ended up replacing all the bedding and buying plenty of spare sets.

But Ianto hadn't bought them as an occasion specific present. He'd bought them because he wanted Jack to be happy. He thought about buying him some records for his antique record player, but the ones Jack had seemed to have a sentimental attachment. Ianto didn't want to presume anything, and he really didn't want Jack to think he was stepping on somebody else's turf.

Clothes were out of the question. Jack wore a kind of uniform every day. Somebody had sent him an early present of some different shirts and Ianto had watched with interest while Jack thought about wearing them every day before turning to one of the old reliables.

Finally, Ianto had an epiphany. Jack didn't care about material things. He cared about experiences. He bought him a pair of tickets for a performance of _Twelfth Night_. He almost bought himself a ticket, but decided going to the theatre by himself was too depressing for his first Christmas without Lisa. He pictured Jack taking the tall blonde from the pub he'd seen Jack chatting up on the only occasion Ianto had accompanied the team to the pub. She wasn't Ianto's type, but Jack seemed to like her well enough. Tosh had commented that the woman and Jack always acted like they were casual lovers, but she wondered if there was something more to it. Owen had said it was just sex. Gwen had looked surprised and said maybe Jack was just being friendly. Tosh and Owen both laughed. Ianto kept his own council on the matter.

To go with the theatre tickets, he booked a table for two at a romantic Portuguese restaurant within walking distance of the theatre. Ianto had wanted to try it, but, again, eating alone in a fancy restaurant seemed like asking for bad memories and looks of pity.

To finish off Jack's present, he was going to pull-in all the markers he had with the other team members and ensure Jack of a Torchwood free evening. Ianto hoped nothing big came through, but even if it did, he thought the four of them could handle it. Maybe. Hopefully. With some luck.

He hadn't bought Jack a present on his own yet, but he used his own money rather than Jack's to buy the theatre tickets. He had made Jack a digital scrapbook from photos he'd found at Estelle's, years of Torchwood security videos, snippets from archived files, and scans of the photos Jack kept in a tin box in his desk. Ianto was a little nervous about giving it to Jack. He didn't want Jack to think he was a stalker or that he'd been investigating him.

With the presents hidden in his room in the tourist office, Ianto spent the early morning hours decorating. It didn't take long. He kept it simple. He knew there was a box of ornaments in the Archives. He was on his way to get them when he heard the Rift alarm go off. He joined Jack at Tosh's computer.

"Call Owen and Gwen. Have them meet me at the airport. Call Tosh and have her come in to prepare for the worst."

Ianto nodded and pulled out his phone. He tucked the phone between his chin and shoulder while he helped Jack into his coat. He was surprised when he heard Gwen in the background as Owen answered the phone. He thought that would have ended by now. To keep up appearances, he then called Gwen as if she hadn't been there when he called Owen. He called Tosh next and wasn't sure how he felt about not hearing anyone in the background at her place.

Ianto spent the next two days dealing with the time refugees. He made new documents for them then remade them with their original names. He created a back story for each including all the special touches that made him so good at his job even if he only thought he was fair at it. He then experienced a fresh hell when he had to teach them about modern currency and shopping. Ianto had tried to convince Jack he wasn't the person for the job, but Jack insisted Ianto was the only one with the skills and patience. Ianto argued he hadn't managed to teach currency and shopping skills to Jack, but that only earned him a laugh.

When Ianto got back, he gave Jack an update. He didn't think John was handling things well. He thought it was his duty to let Jack know especially since the two men had formed some kind of rapport. Ianto wasn't jealous of the connection, not exactly, but he noticed how Jack stopped acting quite so…Jack-like since the _Sky Gypsy_ landed. Even with just the two of them in the office, Jack hadn't made any inappropriate comments or lascivious looks. Ianto casually wondered if Jack had tired of him already. He had assumed Jack would eventually, but he expected there to be some warning signs first. He didn't like how the idea of Jack being done with him made him feel so Ianto decided to ignore it and concentrate on something more pleasant.

"I know it's a little early," Ianto began, "but with the time crunch, I didn't have much choice in the way of dates." He handed Jack an envelope he had made out of wrapping paper and a cut up file folder. "Merry Christmas, Jack."

With a puzzled look on his face, Jack took the envelope. Ianto thought he would be a frantic present opener, but instead he cautiously pulled open the flap.

"It isn't going to explode," Ianto said smiling. Jack was adorable at times like this.

"I know. I'm just enjoying the moment," Jack said flicking his eyes briefly to Ianto before returning his full concentration to the envelope. He pulled out the theatre tickets first, then a piece of paper. Finally he pulled out several pound notes. Jack looked at Ianto and lifted an eyebrow.

"Technically, it's your change, but I thought you could use it for this," Ianto said pointing at the piece of paper.

"'You have a dinner reservation at 6 on the 20th at Mallorca's'," Jack read. Ianto had written the message on hand crafted paper with his best calligraphy. Jack looked at Ianto like he was confused.

"It's a reservation for two," Ianto said by way of explanation.

"Ianto," Jack finally said after a moment. He didn't continue.

"I've already arranged it with the team. We'll all be here in case something happens so you don't have to worry about being interrupted by the Rift or anything," Ianto said when Jack didn't speak. Rather than clearing things up, Jack looked even more confused.

"You aren't going with me?"

Ah, Ianto thought, that's why Jack looks so concerned.

"No, it's a present for you. You can take anyone you'd like. I'm sorry I'm not giving you more notice, but the play is only running for a few more days, and it's been sold out for ages. On short notice, beggars can't be choosers."

Jack sat back in his chair and stared at Ianto. He was frowning slightly, but he still didn't say anything.

"If you don't want to go, you could give the tickets away or sell them," Ianto said. "Does John like plays? He might like to go. I've heard it's a wonderful production."

"You don't want to see it?"

"I thought about it," Ianto admitted. "When I bought your tickets, I had an offer to buy a single as well, but there's something kind of depressing about going to a show alone."

"Do you want to go with me?" Jack asked looking at the tickets then at envelope then at the parchment – anywhere, but at Ianto.

Ianto wasn't sure what to say. The question felt like a trap. He wasn't sure what answer Jack wanted. He decided to go with the truth.

"Yes, but I know that isn't going to happen. Don't worry. I won't be jealous of whoever you take. Let me know how the play is. Oh, and let me know how the food is at Mallorca's. Their menu sounds amazing."

"Ianto, thank you. This was very thoughtful. Why don't you go with me?" Jack asked smiling. Ianto was stunned. He hadn't expected that at all. "I mean," Jack said shrugging his shoulders a little, "the Rift has already spit out something big so it should be pretty quiet. If something comes up they can't handle, they can call us. It'll be fun," Jack added in a sing-song voice. "Plus," he said in a whisper, "not to spread gossip, but I have it on good authority that nice restaurants and nights at the theatre make Captain Harkness horny. I bet you get lucky." Jack winked.

"I'm sure Tosh and Gwen won't mind," Ianto said non-committally. "Owen will have a fit, but that doesn't make it any less appealing." Ianto smiled. "I'd love to go with you, Captain."

"Excellent! Tomorrow night, you, me and a normal evening."

Ianto resisted the urge to reply "It's a date."

Things, of course, went wrong. Tosh came down with a cold. She said she would be in *cough cough*, but Jack told her to stay home and take it easy. Then Gwen called and said she had to spend the evening with Emma. Jack couldn't really tell her no. Owen didn't bother calling, but they both knew he was with Diane. Still, Jack insisted they were going.

Jack spent some more time with John. He didn't want to make it sound like he was pushing the man out, but he did manage to speed him on his way. Ianto was in his little room behind the beaded curtain when he heard someone behind the desk. He'd been putting the final touches on the wrapping for the team's presents. He assumed it was Jack coming to sneak a peek or a peck. He was surprised it was John, but he gave him a bus schedule and sent him on his way.

It was an hour later and time to leave for their dinner reservation when Ianto realized his keys were missing. When he handed Jack his coat, Ianto knew there would be no dinner and show for them that night.

He didn't expect he'd pick Jack up and put John's body in Cold Storage. He never imagined spending the early morning hours in a shower with Jack trying to scrub the smell of exhaust off him while he cried onto Ianto's shoulder.

The morning came all too quickly. Tosh called off sick. Gwen called in and said after taking Emma to the train station she needed to take a break. Owen was still a no show. That was fine with Ianto. He spent the rest of the morning in Jack's small bunk holding Jack while he slept.

In the afternoon, he went home and found a package waiting for him from the Halletts.


End file.
